02-18-2009: Osbourne Addresses the Senate
- An IGN Logo appears on the screen - ** Reporter: "There has been breaking news out of New Alderaan. Former Emperor, Kendal Osbourne is about to address the New Republic Senate publicly. Let's listen in on what he has to say." The camera pans to an older-looking Osbourne taking position at a podium. His hair, once a healthy light-brown is now gray in most areas. His eyes remain the sharp, blue color, but his face now sports a healthy amount of stubble. He is dressed in a blue dress shirt with a dark navy blue overcoat (which can be seen over the podium). Osbourne reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of glasses and looks over the Senate floor before speaking. "Honored members of the Senate, I stand before you today as a standard citizen. The last time I stood before this body, it was in a secret session. But I figured that it was important for me to stand here publically and state to the galaxy at-large that I am indeed the former Grand Admiral and Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Kendal Osbourne, and I have already made a statement accepting my role in the war overall when I sought political asylum. Since that time I have taken up the oaths of being a citizen of the New Republic." "With that being said, I wanted to voice my concerns with the current state of the war, the galaxy, and the future. Before I continue further I wanted to state that I feel that the core fundamentals of the New Republic are a solid starting ground for building a solid, dedicated pillar of peace and prosperity in the Galaxy. As someone who lived during the hectic times that heralded the end of the Old Republic, and saw the chaos..." He pauses and adjusts the glasses on his face before staring forward. "Many of us who followed Palpatine into the New Order that he heralded did so in a hope to establish peace throughout the Galaxy. I will not excuse his actions or the actions of others but I can say that looking back now with some perspective it was not the right choice to make on a personal note. While I do have my regrets and the like, now is not the time to dwell on the past. There are troubles here and now. Troubles that may have lasting impact on the future." "Let me stand before this body today and issue forth a beacon of hope to those who are afraid to take action. I made a conscious decision that can quite possibly endanger my safety outside of the confines of the New Republic, but I did so knowing that the future of my son is much more secure in an environment such as this than an environment of hate and intolerance. I know there are more people out there." "There are those of you who are afraid. Afraid for your safety. Afraid for the safety of loved ones. However in order to achieve progress sacrifices must be made. To those that question what sacrifices someone such as myself has made, I've lost someone dear to me. For all those that have lost someone, I feel your pain and share it. Let my words carry you higher and return some of the hope for the future you may have lost in the process." "For the people who question themselves on whether or not they should act. The time is now, I encourage you to tear down the chains of oppression. Take your futures into your own hands and issue in a new age of reform. The right to live a full life to make it what you will is the free right of all sentient beings." "So let the secret crowds of freedom rise up and gather. Let your voices boist the principles of freedom loudly. Your words will spread hope like a wild fire. Hope for not only yourself and your future but the future of your children and your childrens' children." Another pause is taken as he sips a glass of water. "Use me as your example. If a person such as myself can make the change, you can too. The power of tyranny is fear. Ruling through the fear of force is a powerful tool but it can be overwhelmed. Overwhelm it and there will be those that welcome you with open arms." "If you need further inspiriation than look to it in the forms of the men and women who serve in the Republic Military. Brave young men and women who put their lives on the line each day to ensure that someone such as myself can rebuild their own life. You take one look at what they do and you know... everything is going to be alright." "Let us celebrate those that have the strength of heart. Those heroes who risk life and limb in the darkness of space. Those strong enough to believe. To those that have perished in the line of duty, thank you for giving up your life to provide opportunities now for myself and others." "Again today, we take into our hearts and minds, those that have perished for the cause they believe in, those who bring order out of chaos and to help us make sense of things." "I wish I could hold my wife again, but I cannot. All I can do is tell my child how much I love seeing them smile. He was worth making a change for, for riskng my life for. My hope is that he grows up into a person with his own identity that can be separated from me, his father. For him I'll be strong. For him, I believe. I encourage others who want the best for their families to be strong. I encourage others who want the best for their families to believe. Remember: Everything will be alright." "I will close here by saying this: the Galaxy will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they, the brave men and women of the military, have done here." "Thank you." The Senate's reaction is positive, although there are obviously still a few senators who show displeasure with someone like Osbourne addressing them. ** - The IGN logo flashes on the screen and you hear the reporters voice interject. - ** "There you have it, Osbourne, the man who ruled the Galactic Empire for a short period of time after Bacharan Valak seems to have made his public reappearance with some shocking comments." Category:February 2009 IGN Posts